


This Red String Will Never Break

by Siren_Grey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Letters, M/M, Red String of Fate, our beautiful angels deserved the world, they will meet again one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Grey/pseuds/Siren_Grey
Summary: Eiji writes Ash another letter, one he won't send, but one he holds to be true in his heart.





	This Red String Will Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just wrote it after about the fourth time I randomly started crying today and thought I'd share this little drabble.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay x

-

Ash,

On the plane I got this feeling, deep within my chest, it reminded me of when I got shot pushing you out of the way. That feeling of slipping out of this world and to the next, of the soul leaving this astral plane, but the feeling was more distant. More like an extension of my soul and my heart. I chose to ignore it, push it down, because subconsciously I knew what it meant. I knew it was you, leaving this earth. Our souls are connected, yours and mine, by the red string of fate. The string that can never snap, but can stretch for a long as we are apart until we meet again. And I know that we will. That one day I will wake up in a golden field to your warm jade eyes and we’ll be together again. 

I will not force this day to come, I will wait for it, because I know you never wanted anyone to hurt me and that includes myself. 

So as I grow old without you, I’ll look at your pictures and smile, 

Because I know I’ll see you again.

And this time it will truly be forever.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on painting Ash and Eiji connected by the red string of fate for my year 12 final piece and this was kinda inspired by that and obviously by the beautifully heartbreaking ending to Banana Fish, which will always hold a place in my heart and probably stay my favourite anime forever.


End file.
